


We're Fine with That

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Family, I mean, War, hngggggggggggggggggggg, i didnt tear anyone's heart writing this, i dont understand how i did this in a day, i guess u just have to BELIEVE, isnt that just a good thing, no one died today, slight angst, this is 2k words, this is a sad fic y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: Chika and Riko. The two were well-known in their local area. Both being doctors who cure the injured and the sick. Though it was more like Riko was the doctor and Chika was the nurse. If circumstances were different, Chika being a nurse wouldn’t have suited her as much as it does now. Since the two were well-acquainted, it helped calm Riko’s nerves. They’ve been friends for a long time and readjusting to a new partner just to fill in the nurse position wasn’t something Riko was entirely into.Stuck in the middle of war. Chika and Riko do their best to help those who need it. They stumble upon a patient that will soon change their lives for the better.A loss they were given, a blessing they received.They wouldn't have it any other way.





	We're Fine with That

_“And we’re fine with that .”_

 

Chika and Riko. The two were well-known in their local area. Both being doctors who cure the injured and the sick. Though it was more like Riko was the doctor and Chika was the nurse. If circumstances were different, Chika being a nurse wouldn’t have suited her as much as it does now. Since the two were well-acquainted, it helped calm Riko’s nerves. They’ve been friends for a long time and readjusting to a new partner just to fill in the nurse position wasn’t something Riko was entirely into.

“Riko!!” Chika, despite the situation the world has put themselves in, has never failed to put a smile on Riko’s face. Her energetic vibe is contagious and people who talk with her can’t help but share the same amount of enthusiasm she has when it comes to putting an end to this mess. The two shared a short kiss before pulling back. “So, you’re on break?”

“Yeah.” Riko sipped some of her coffee as she browsed through patients’ files. “Hey hey, Chika. Could you come over here?”

Slightly confused, Chika came over to Riko’s side of the table. She’s glad that Riko has her own office, since people would usually give them stares when they openly show their love for one another. It doesn’t bother Chika, since she isn’t one to doubt the validity of her own relationship just because others don’t seem to approve of it. Riko’s glad for that.

“A child and her mother?” Riko gave her a nod. “What happened to them?”

“The mom collapsed from exhaustion but has endured heavy injures because of shrapnel hitting her and the child fainted from hunger.”

“You’re assigned to them?”

“I don’t think there’s a better person to handle them than me.” Chika sighed as Riko’s face was smug.

“We’re in this together Riko. This isn’t about—”

“I know I know.” Riko wasn’t used to Chika lecturing her about such things, so she cut her off immediately. She opened her lunch and looked at Chika. “Want to share?”

“Sure!” Chika pulled a chair from the side and allowed Riko to feed her. “Aaaa~”

“Chika!” Riko hit Chika’s arm lightly. Her face a bright shade of pink. “Stop it!”

“But you _just_ offered to share it!”

The two had their friendly banter before resuming their duties.

 

War can affect many people in a matter of seconds, minutes, hours. Tons of bodies tossed aside, their lifeless corpses left to decay. Casualties, both civilian and soldier, affecting the whole population as families grieve.

A mother loses her child.

A child loses her parent.

 

“Please give way! Emergency!” A nurse—not Chika—was assisting others in bringing a patient to the emergency room, bleeding heavily. Her breathing sporadic, her eyes losing their shine, her groans of pain only telling surrounding staff that someone might die today. They doubt she could make it, being in such situation, but they told everyone from the start, told themselves, that no matter how serious an injury may be, they’ll find a way to cure them. That was supposed to be their promise, now just a mere wish.

“Move please!” The body entered the emergency room, doors slammed shut. A surgeon was called and did their work for hours before allowing the patient to rest.

 

As that patient was ushered in, another one was being rushed in. Although not a serious case compared to the recent one, they simply allowed her to rest on a free bed and made her eat. She was starving.

Riko met her patient though one was still resting having just finished surgery (or so she was told, she hasn’t been updated if anything has happened to said patient). She met the daughter of her other patient and put up a smile to lighten the already dampened mood. “Hello, my name is Riko Sakurauchi.”

“Mhm.” Riko suppressed a face palm. The girl was eating! “Mwhy nwame wis—“

“Finish eating your food first okay~?” The girl nodded and finished her food faster than Chika could eat 3 mikans.

“I’m Yō Watanabe!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah! And I’m…” Yō seemed to count her age using her hands. “8 years old!”

Just at the sight of the young, tender child made Riko’s heart ache at how sad it was that a child was dragged into a war that started out of ego and pride. 8 years old? It’s way too young. She’d be scarred for life…if she’s even alive to see the end of the fight.

“Riko?” Yō tilted her head, confused why Riko suddenly went quiet. “Riko? Are you there? Is something wrong? Do you want me to tell someone?”

“Eh? Ah! No no, it’s okay. I was just thinking about something.”

“Riko’s thinking about something deep then! You looked really into it huh!” The smile reminded her of Chika. Maybe they would go along well together?

“You’re quite the energetic kid.”

“Ehe~ I get that a lot! Do you really think so? People always say that, but I think I’m just being friendly. Is it bad?”

“No! No! It’s not! In a place like this, it’s actually nice to have someone who is optimistic.”

“Optimistic?”

“Hmm….it’s like how you think of good things even when you’re in a bad situation.”

Yō seemed to understand it, much to Riko’s relief. Explaining words was difficult, especially to someone who has a narrower vocabulary than yours. “Oh! I think I get it.”

The two continued to chat and for once in Riko’s time here, she was having fun.

——

“Chika?”

“Hm?”

“Could you deliver these to Dr. Riko? Something happened to the patient that was rushed in earlier.” Chika could feel her colleague’s smile drop.

“What happened?”

“She died.” Chika felt her heart stop for a moment. She was supposed to be used to these…these, sudden moments. “Lost too much blood. Her injuries were far more worse than expected. They _could_ ’ _ve_ saved her, but they fell short. But please don’t tell her child that they failed.”

“O-Okay, I’ll get these to Riko.” Chika swallowed the nonexistent lump in her throat.

 _Yō Watanabe?_ Chika was surprised. Wasn’t this that child that excelled at high-diving? She saw her practice from time to time on the way to the hospital when times were once simpler. _She wouldn’t like this news._

Chika put on a forced smile and walked towards the child, who has been waiting eagerly for the results of her mom’s surgery and is excited to see her again.

——

“Ooh! Chika!” Yō waved her hand and Riko gave Chika a confused look. “I see you when you’re walking by when I practice! What are you doing here?”

“Helping the sick and the injured, Yō.”

“That must be nice… You get to save people’s lives and…you get to save my mom’s life too!”

Every word Yō said made it more difficult to Chika to tell her what’s wrong. The girl’s waiting for her mom. She’s alive isn’t she? She’s alive. That was fact for Yō and wishful thinking for Chika.

“You know, I love my mom! Even though those people out there are fighting, she did her best to keep me company! She told me these funny stories and I really loved them! I should tell it to you two one day, once the fighting stops. I don’t think they’ll go on for that long right? Mom always said that they would make up in the end and that the fighting would stop soon. It’s just two owners of land fighting over something. That’s what mom said was going on…..”

As every word poured from Yō’s mouth, Chika could feel Riko wiping the tears that had found their way down her cheeks. And as every word came out, doubt was the only tone that Yō used.

“Right?”

“Y-Yō…” Chika pulled the girl into a hug, surprising her. She wasn’t out of bed so it was quite the surprising shift in movement. Chika released her and crouched down to meet the girl’s eye level. The news will hit her more than it would to Chika. There was no one in the room, so she could cry freely without no one giving them stares.

“Mom will definitely be okay! She’s mom after all!”

Chika wondered whether Yō was convincing herself or her. Riko could only watch as the dreaded scene take place. From Chika’s lackluster movements ever since she step foot into Yō’s room, to the tears crawling down her cheeks as Chika listened to Yō ramble how her mother would be fine. She knew what was going to happen, the sad part was that all she could do was watch.

Yō sat in uncomfortable silence. She gave Chika a smile, one that her mother usually gave her when times were tough. Sure, she has been fed and washed, but her mother isn’t beside her. It’s scaring her. At such an age, she’d assume things one would probably think of. _Is she dead?_

“Chika..”

She looked into Chika’s eyes and let her mouth do the work. “Is mom dead?”

Nod.

“Ah.” Yō came to a halt but the shine in her eyes and her ever energetic vibe that resembled Chika’s never faltered. She smiled. “Thanks for doing what you can.”

She hugged Chika with all she can and allowed her own tears to fall. She should’ve known from the start. Mom was too injured when they arrived. Mom told her herself, _I might die today, so please don’t wait for me._

“Yō, you’re okay with this—“

“I want my mom back!” Yō released herself from Chika’s arms and hid under the blanket. “I want mommy back! I want…..”

“Sometimes, not all wants are granted Yō.”

“Sometimes it isn’t selfish to just want! Sometimes it isn’t bad to just wish for something to come true! I want mommy back!” Yō stepped out of bed and walked towards the door, sobbing. But she couldn’t find the strength to pull the knob. “I want my mommy back….”

The two allowed Yō to cry as much as she wanted to.

——

“Yō! Wake up! You’re going to be late!” Riko was frantic. She didn’t raise Yō like this! This _teen_ thinks that she can’t go to school by just sleeping in? “Yō!”

“But mom….” She could hear Yō groaning from upstairs. “I don’t wanna…..”

“But you have to! So come down!”

“It’s Saturday mom! There’s no school today! Mamaaaaa! Mom is messing with me!”

“I swear it was just Friday.” Riko sighed to herself. “Fine you can sleep in.”

“Wait so you’re saying I can’t?”

“Just go back to sleep!”

“You’ve woken me up! I can’t now!”

“Could both of you actually just GO DOWN or BE IN THE SAME AREA if you’re going to talk?” Chika’s voice surprised both. “You’ve woken me up too! Mou! Riko! Yō!”

“But Yō was—”

“But mom was…..never mind, I’m going back to sleep!”

They could hear Yō’s bedroom door close and Riko sighed. “Who knew raising a child would be difficult?”

“You suggested it! And you haven’t regretted it since, besides Riko, we were once like that!” Chika smiled, probably remembering times where she escaped her home in order to satisfy her late-night adventures.

“I’m just glad that we’ve adopted her.”

“I think we can agree with that.”

“Mom!” Yō came rushing down the stairs in her swimsuit. It reminded her of Kanan, a friend of hers. “Oh hey! Mama! Imma be heading to the local pool!”

“Meet up with your friends?” Nod. “Okay, well have fun!”

“See ya!”

 

Riko chuckled. “When I first met her, she reminded me of you. Dazzling smile, hyper vibe, optimistic thinking. She’s like the woman I love.”

“!!!” Chika blushed and pulled Riko into a kiss as ‘revenge’. “That’s what you get.”

“I don’t really mind.”

The two giggled.

“I love you Chika.”

“I love you too!”

 

 

The war is over. Maybe it happening was a good thing? Through a loss, one earned a gift. A gift they would never replace for anything in the world: the gift to bring life to something dead. The gift to start anew and to cut all loose ends. The gift to step through the door. A loss they were given, a blessing they received.

 

And they’re fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be 100% honest with all of you. I **despise** ChikaRiko. The _only_ reason why I wrote this is so that I'd like the ship.
> 
> And it worked. 
> 
> I don't hate the ship anymore (though YouChika will forever by my OTP). Feels good to not hate a ship with characters you both like :P
> 
> Hopefully it wasn't that angsty and it wasn't that fluffy (during the scenes where Chika had to break the news to You), like, you know it's sad and you empathize with the characters but you don't exactly feel broken or something.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> EDIT: Made some rearrangements to the work. (also known as editing)


End file.
